Becuase You Live
by middy-pirate
Summary: Song fic to the song Becuase You Live by Jesse McCartney. Ron suffers a loss, and Hermione helps him cope with it. Big props to anyone who can figure out who it is! Update I need at least 30 reviews before I tell anyone else who it is!


He couldn't believe it.

He knew the war was dangerous, but it had never occurred to him that it would come to this. He knew that there was a risk to being Harry Potter's best friend, but he took that risk any way. His heart had sunk to his toes when he had received that letter two weeks ago. Headmistress McGonagall had requested his presence in her office shortly after, where he met with the rest of his family. Everyone was in tears, except Ron. Harry was in the room (McGonagall thought he should know too) and Ron didn't want Harry to feel like it was his fault.

He looked out to the Black Lake. A small ripple appeared on the dark exterior. Then another, and another. It was raining. Perfect, just what he needed.

The emotion he had bottled up in side for the past two weeks surfaced, catching in his throat. Hot tears formed in his eyes. Within minutes he was sobbing, his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he was gone.

"Ron?"

He looked up to see Hermione coming towards him, her eyes full of concern.

_Staring out at the rain with her heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind.  
Then your voice holds me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer, somewhere…_

I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live, and breathe  
Because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky 

He quickly brushed the tears out of his eyes as she sat down next to him, leaning against the trunk of the tree. She looked at him and asked, "Ron, what happened? I've never seen you cry before."

"I wasn't crying," Ron snapped, a little harsher than he meant to.

"Yes, you were," Hermione continued calmly. "I saw you. You know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

A few more tears fell as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and handed it to her. She took it, the expression on her face confused. As she scanned the lines, however, her eyes grew and sparkled with tears. When she was done she managed to say, "Oh, Ron, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Ron said quietly. "I don't need people feeling sorry for me."

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No," Ron said. He sighed, though, and continued, "Everyone was really upset. Especially Mum. We had a small funeral, just us. Percy didn't even show up."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, inching closer to him. "I know it must be hard. But soon this war will be over, and everything will be alright again."

"The war being over isn't going to ease the pain, Hermione. You don't know what it's like to lose someone so close to you. The world just doesn't seem as bright."

"Ron, you still have me and Harry. We'll get through this together. And he'll be watching over us all. I don't think he could have been more proud of what you have accomplished so far."

A small smile formed on Ron's lips, even though the tears continued to fall. He looked up at the night sky and realized it had stopped raining. He turned towards Hermione and said, "Thanks. For everything."

She leaned over and hugged him, both quietly grieving.

_Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on, when I lose the fight.  
I want to give what you're giving me, always…_

Because you live, and breathe….  
Because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, yeah  
My world, my world, has twice as many stars in the sky …

Because you live, and breathe….  
Because you made me believe in my self  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live  
My world, has everything I need to survive…

Because you live…I live…  
I live

A/N: I just wanted to say thanx to my friend Shelby for inspiring me to write this. Written to the song "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney. Hope everyone enjoyed! R&R (That doesn't mean read and run!)


End file.
